zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Mienai Tsubasa
Mienai Tsubasa or Mienaitsubasa (見えない翼, lit. "Invisible Wings") is a J-pop song and single sung by Takayoshi Tanimoto. This single was released in Japan on April 27, 2005, by NEC Interchannel and King Records. Track listing Other notes Mienai Tsubasa Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement: Michihiko Ōta Produced by Michihiko Ōta Guitar: Hiroshi Iimuro Manipulation: Michihiko Ōta Chorus: Michihiko Ōta, Takayoshi Tanimoto Overdrive Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement: Takayoshi Tanimoto Produced by Takayoshi Tanimoto Guitar: Makoto Tako Bass: Koji Motosugi Drums: Akira Sakai Manipulation & Chorus: Takayoshi Tanimoto Mienai Tsubasa Mienai Tsubasa served as the third Japanese opening theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime from episodes 101 through 150. This song has appeared in several soundtracks and song collections including Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie: Attack of the Mecha-Vulcan Original Soundtrack (movie sized version), Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Original Soundtrack III (TV sized version), Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Collection of Golden Songs 3, and Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Character Song Series: Gash with Best Friends (Gash Bell version sung by Itue Ōtani). Lyrics Kanji= 広い台地の片隅で 何を見つめているのか？ 何をしたって うまくいかない そんな時だってあるさ 誰にだって 石コロ蹴り上(あ)げて　拳握り締めたら ココから飛び出そう　君は一人じゃない 大空に高く　手を伸ばしてみろ きっと新しい何かが見えてくる　はずさ 悲しみもいつか　笑顔に変わるんだ 誰もが持ってる　見えない翼で 夢の場所を目指すのさ ポケットのコイン数えて スニーカーのヒモ結んで ありったけの荷物をバッグに 詰め込んだらさあ行こう 今しかないさ CHIKU CHIKU 胸ん中　痛んだその後には WAKU WAKU することが　必ずやってくる 白いあの雲を　飛び越えてみよう きっとすばらしい　何かが見えてくるはずさ 涙もいつかは　希望に変わるんだ 誰もが持ってる　見えない翼で 夢の場所を駆け抜けろ 大空に高く　手を伸ばしてみろ きっと新しい何かが見えてくる　はずさ 悲しみもいつか　笑顔に変わるんだ 誰もが持ってる　見えない翼で 夢の場所を目指すのさ |-| Romanized= Hiroi daichi no katasumi de Nani wo mitsumete iru no ka Nani wo shitatte umaku ikanai Sonna toki datte aru sa Dare ni datte Ishikorokeri agete kobushi nigirishimetara Kokokara tobidasou Kimi wa hitori janai Ōzora ni takaku te wo nobashite miro Kitto atarashii nanika ga mietekuru hazu sa Kanashimi mo itsuka egao ni kawaru'n da Daremo ga motteru mienai tsubasa de Yume no basho wo mezasu no sa POKETTO no KOIN kazoete SUNIIKA no hi mo musunde Arittake no nimotsu wo BAGGU ni Tsumikondara saa ikou Ima shika nai sa Chikuchiku munennaka itanda sono ato ni wa Wakuwaku surukoto ga kanarazu yattekuru Shiroi ano kumo wo tobikoete miyou Kitto subarashii nanika ga mietekuru hazu sa Namida mo itsuka wa kibō ni kawaru'n da Daremo ga motteru mienai tsubasa de Yume no basho wo kakenukedo Oozora ni takaku te wo nobashite miro Kitto atarashii nanika ga mietekuru hazu sa Kanashimi mo itsuka egao ni kawaru'n da Dare mo ga motteru mienai tsubasa de Yume no basho wo mezasu no sa |-| English= In one corner of the wide earth I wonder what you're looking at? No matter what you do, it just won't work out Anyone could have those moments Let's kick up the gravel and clutch it in our fists And let's fly out of here; You are not all alone Towards the wide sky, try holding out your hands high Surely, you'll be able to see something new Even the pains will turn into a smile someday With the invisible wings that everyone possesses Let's aim for the place of our dreams I'll count the coins in my pocket And tie up the free days, too I'll gather all the luggage I have, and after in my bag I have put everything away, let's go Now is the only time After I've been hurt in my painfully throbbing heart, I'm sure a day will come that will make my heart tremble in anticipation Let's try to overcome that white cloud I'm sure we'll see something really cool on the other side Someday tears will change into hope, too With invisible wings that everyone has Let's go ahead to the place of our dreams Towards the vast sky, try holding out your arms I'm sure you'll be able to see something new The sadness will someday change into smile With invisible wings that everyone holds We'll aim for the place of our dreams Translation by Gendou |-| English (Discotek)= What are you staring at In a corner of the wide Earth? No matter what you do, it won't work out Everyone has times like that Let's kick a rock and grip it in our fists Then hightail it out of here You're not alone Try reaching out high into the sky I'm sure you'll be able to see something new Even sadness will turn into a smile someday Everyone has invisible wings Use yours to head for your dreams Video TV size (opening 3) Full song/original song Gallery Mienai Tsubasa (full artwork).jpg|Full front cover Mienai Tsubasa (backcover).jpg|Backcover Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs